


A touca laranja

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Misunderstandings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Sasuke sempre culparia a touca laranja.Naru sempre acharia que ele era um bobo





	A touca laranja

 

**A touca laranja**

by Ayzu Saki

Sasuke ficou amigo de um menininho nas férias quando foi visitar seu tio.

Era um menino estranho, que usava touca laranja e sabia tudo sobre sapos. No mês que ele passou lá, o garoto se tornou seu melhor amigo, afinal Naru era persistente quando queria algo. Quando voltou pra Tóquio, os dois perderam contato, mas Sasuke nunca esqueceu seu melhor amigo.  
Alguns anos depois seu tio decide se casar com uma dona, e toda a familia vai para a festa. Ele tenta encontrar seu amigo estranho em vão, e quando pergunta seu tio apenas ri da sua cara. Sua esposa segura o riso também, pedindo para ele repetir a pergunta - claramente tirando onda.  
-Naru, o menino com quem eu brincava aqui anos atrás, pensei que ia convidar ele. - tentou se fazer de desinteressado.  
-Naru esta aqui, com certeza Sasuke-kun.  
Os dois riem mais, e Sasuke estava perdendo sua paciência já!  
E então alguém bate nas suas costas, com o inconfudível cumprimento de "Temeeee."  
Quando vira para trás no lugar do menino estranho, tem uma moça bonita, com cabelos longos, um vestido laranja - parecendo desconfortável nele, por sinal - e o sorriso largo característico e caloroso.  
Naru nota seu olhar estranho e surpreso de forma curiosa.  
-Ele pensou que você era um menino, Naruko.  
Os dois riem dele com gosto, e Sasuke fica vermelho.  
Maldita touca laranja.  
...  
Naru até que não dançava tão mal, quando deixava seus pés em paz.  
...  
-E aqui, sou eu e seu pai com sete anos nessa foto, capturando um sapo gigante. Seu pai passou um verão inteiro achando que eu era um menino.  
-Naruko!  
Sasuke ouviu risadas da sala e bufou.  
-Papai era bobo mama!  
-Eu não era não! - reclamou - Era a touca laranja!   
\- Meu teme-bobo.  
-Dobe.


End file.
